


Prologue...

by Callasandra



Series: Misc Random Scenes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Real Life, Reality, Romance, Sad Ending, Second Chances, Secret Identity, Secrets, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callasandra/pseuds/Callasandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time posting anything that I have ever written, it makes me nervous, so please bear with me.  A series of "scenes" that have been playing in my head, that needed to come out.  Not sure if they will ever connect.  </p><p>Different Fandoms will come into play.  I am trying to write these so that they would fit into almost any Fandom</p><p>Not beta, or Brit picked. If you see errors please let me know...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue...

I stood watching him from across the street. The sun was coming from behind him, but the buildings, at the street corner, were blocking most of the direct light. The area was busy, with camera crew and various people, that were scurrying around, like ants, hoping that this would be the last shot of the day.

I watched as the wind, ruffle his hair, as the makeup girl added powder to his flawless face, and the director was talking to him about last minute changes to the scene.

We should have never been able to get, as close as we were, to the scene they shooting, but I stopped asking months ago how Marcus, my limo driver, could get me in anywhere. I stood at the end of the limo, watching HIM. My heart breaking, because I knew that this would be the last time I would ever see him. The call had come, it was time to go. Reality was crashing down around me, and I should have gone running already. But I just couldn’t go without one last glimpse of him. HE had known that one day this day would come, but neither of us thought it would be this soon.

Tears were streaming down my face. I knew that I should go. My red coat would attract his attention if I didn’t go now. I turn to leave, and I could hear the Director shout “Action”. Marcus, opened the door for me to slide in.

“You know that you could explain to him what is happening. He would go with you.” He stated quietly.

“I can’t,” I said through ragged breath. “I can’t bring him into the middle of this,” tears streaming earnestly down my face now. My heart WAS breaking in a million pieces.

I turned to take just one more glance, at the man who had taught me to live again, who had become my everything, in such a short amount of time, and I froze. That one last glance ruined everything. HE was looking at me. Directly at me…and he knew. The Director was yelling obscenities at him, about why did he stop, and ruin the scene. And he just stared. Our eyes connected, neither of us wanting to break contact because we both knew that it was over. And slowly he took his hand out of his coat pocket, and held it up in a final ‘Good-bye’.

Tears were falling hard now, and I reached up to push back a strand of hair from my face. The London wind, was always blowing. I waved once, never breaking eye contact. And then I knew it was time. Resolutely, I turned and slid into the waiting limo. Marcus got into the driver’s seat. And we wordlessly, left.

I left him staring after me….

**Author's Note:**

> Several actors/actresses, I thought of when trying to come up for the inspiration for 'HIM' and 'HER' in this scene. Message me if you would like to know which ones... :)


End file.
